


Stuck

by Lilylloid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk has no control over their body, Frisk's Perspective, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Poor Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Time Loop, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: Frisk is stuck in a nightmare, and they can't wake up.





	Stuck

They made it to the last corridor.

They knew what awaited ahead. They had been here once, on their previous run. They knew what would happen, once again.

Another friend would be killed on that day.

The sound of their paddling footsteps on the marble floor was like a distant echo. They tried to detach themselves the best they could, but it was still their body, even If they had no control over it.

They never really had, at the exception of those rare moments in the neutral and pacifist runs.

Now, they would have to face their friend, a friend that never even fought them in their previous runs.

For a moment, they fervently wished he had just killed them, as he’d threatened to do, before all of this could happen. Before things could spiral out of control. But deep down, they knew it would have made no difference.

They dreaded to see how things would go. They wanted to get lost in that blackness they went to when their soul shattered, and stay there. Only then, would they be able to forget.

But they couldn’t do that, anymore than they could control themselves.

So, they moved along, helpless to do otherwise, as an unknown force drove them, as it did all along, to move further.

They would have to fight Sans. They could barely bear to see the look on his face.

His usual goofiness gone, replaced by a hollow grin, and hollow eye sockets.

He told them they would have a bad time, and they did, as time after time their soul shattered. They couldn’t help but relish in the pain, in the knowledge that, somehow, they were paying for their crimes, and maybe, just maybe, whatever was driving them would get tired, and let it go.

But hope soon turned to despair once again, as their movements started to adapt to the skeleton’s attacks, and soon enough, he was dust.

They could almost feel their soul shattering alongside his, with the pain of losing a dear friend once again.

While still in agony, their body kept moving, towards the throne room, where they slaughtered the last of the monsters remaining alive.

They were alone, in utter blackness, and then they weren’t.

A child with the face of demon stood before them, reminding them of the cruel reality, of their lack of control over their own body.

Even the demon didn’t seem to realize, as Frisk, taken by a sudden wave of power, regained enough control to tell the demon, that no, they didn’t want the world to be erased. But they weren’t beyond consequences.

And the demon was right.

They allowed them to reset, with the condition of selling their soul. They didn’t hesitate, only thinking of righting their wrong, but they realized, at the end of their next trip through the underground, that the consequences were permanent.

They never dared to hope again…

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this some time ago, but couldn't find the courage to post it...
> 
> I used the "player" words (about the runs) to sorta show the player's presence, but I don't know if it gave off the right feeling...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading !


End file.
